Day of judgment
by Telsk
Summary: a new Comer joins the F.B.I. Follow his career as it unfolds. chapter 4 now up and running.
1. my first run

**Day of Judgment**

**(F.B.I., The Dudley Boyz, Spike Dudley, OC) **

**Disclaimer: don't own The F.B.I., The Dudleys, or any of their quotes. All characters other than the above are my own creation.**

**(This is my first story so it won't be too good)**

**My name is Benjamin Bordonaro. I am 28 years old about 6'3" and around 295 pounds. I have just gotten a contract with WWE. I have been wrestling for about 5 years in local federation in my hometown of Buffalo N.Y. The WWE has been watching me since 3 years ago. I was honored of course. I mean they were scouting me. **

**I remember the first day I was at a meeting. I was told that I would be replacing Chuck Palumbo, who was transferred to Raw earlier this year. That's right I would be joining the F.B.I. (The Full Blooded Italians), which was ok for me because I am Italian. **

**The rest of that week was spent fitting and designing my new ring attire. Before now, I was wearing long black pants with a white stripe on the sides. I also wore black elbow pads and boots. Now I wear the same thing just instead of being black it's red with the letters F.B.I. on it. I added a black leather jacket and a red bandana for show.**

**I also spent the week tapping a short clip to warn that I was coming. It was a way the WWE got the fans pumped for a wrestler's appearance. **

**The following week was my first appearance on Smackdown. My heart was beating a mile a minute. Just as I stepped into the arena I bumped into Nunzio just inside the door.**

"**Are you Ben Bordonaro?" he asked.**

"**Yeah that's me." I said.**

"**Follow me, I'll show you to the locker room" Then walked down the hall. I stayed right behind him looking at the people all-trying to set up the backstage for interviews and fights. We reached a door at the end of a hall and Nunzio turned around. **

"**This is it. I'll introduce you to Johnny" he opens the door. There was a man inside. He had to be about 6'2"or maybe 6'3" and at least 240 pounds. He was doing some stretches to warm up.**

"**Hey Johnny!" Nunzio yelled. The man turned to face us. He had a fierce look on his face. I jumped and then he smiled.**

"**Hey lighten up kid." He said. "The name's Johnny Stamboli. How you doing?" He stuck his hand out in friendship.**

"**Doing fine." I said shaking his hand. "Thank you, I do need to get a little more relaxed." I looked around at the lockers. "Um.... Which locker is mine?"**

"**This one" Nunzio said pointing to the last locker. It was the only one with a door. I opened it up and an ugly mask from a Halloween costume flew out. I yelled.**

**Johnny was laughing up a storm. "Told you to lighten up" he said. Then Nunzio and Johnny walked out of the room, and I got changed into my gear and sat down to reflect on what was about to happen.**

**I started to hear some cheering fans outside. I knew the show was going to start soon. A ball of ice was building in my gut. As each second passed the ice ball grew. There was a knock at the door.**

"**Come in" I yelled. The door opened and Nunzio stepped in. smiling and laughing.**

"**We are up first in a six man tag," he said. "Against the Dudleys". **

**I watched the WWE for years so I knew who they were. And I knew that meant facing Bubba, D-Von, and Spike. Spike was the least of my worries. He was a small fry compared to me.**

"**Let's go" Nunzio said. "We are meeting Johnny near the curtain."**

**We walked back down the hallway. I again looked around at the backstage area. There were more empty boxes and a few new sets. We walked into a hallway that was covered by what looked like black felt. **

**Towards the end of the hallway was Johnny. He was talking to a gut sitting at a table with a computer. **

"**Nunzio and I are going out first then I will introduce you." Johnny said as the F.B.I. music played. Johnny and Nunzio walked out of the curtain and the crowd started cheering. I was watching a monitor that showed what the fans watching this on TV would see. Johnny grabbed a microphone. **

"**You ready to se us beat the Dudleys tonight?" The crowd went wild. "Well since there are three of the Dudleys. Shouldn't there be three F.B.I. members?" The crowd went wild again. "Well hear he is. Ladies and gentlemen introducing, our new member, Ben Bordonaro". **

**The F.B.I. music started to play again. I walked out. The crowd could not get any louder. I ran down the ramp as fast as I could. Then I walked up the steps and was on the apron of the ring. I stepped over the top rope. Johnny walked over to me and patted me on the back. Then I look out into the crowd. There were not too many F.B.I. signs in the crowd, I knew that would change with in a few weeks.**

**Johnny handed me the microphone and told me to say something. I knew exactly what I was going to say.**

"**Dudley boyz! Are you ready for your Day of Judgment?" I yelled. Then I stopped to listened to the crowd cheer and stomp just for me. "Then come on down".**

**Spike led the Dudleys down to the ring with a microphone in hand. They surrounded the ring and Spike began to talk.**

"**Who do you think you are, calling us out like that?" Spike was irate. "Bubba, D-Von get him."**

**Bubba and D-Von slid into the ring. Johnny started to attack Bubba while I took on D-Von. Then Spike slid in and hit me from behind. It didn't faze me but it made me angry. I took down D-Von in one swing then turned to face Spike. I could tell he was scared. He was backpedaling closer to Johnny who had knocked Bubba out of the ring. Spike bumped into Johnny and turned around to see all three of us in the ring and no Bubba or D-Von in site. I had Johnny hold Spike while Nunzio and I got some shots in. **

**The ref then forced Nunzio and Johnny out of the ring leaving me to have some fun fighting Spike, that is until Bubba and D-Von came back to the match from where ever we knocked them. Johnny and Nunzio started fighting the Dudleys on the out side. This left the ref and Spike distracted. This allowed me to hit the move that would be later known as "The Judges Gavel", an inverted Death Valley Driver that I roll up into a pin.**

**I got the 1..2..3..and the bell rang. Our music was playing. The ref held up my arm in victory. I knew this was the start of the career of a great superstar of the WWE. I could not wait till next week. **

The End of chapter 1 

**Chapter 2 will have a better story line. As I said this is my first story.**


	2. old friends new enemies

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any of the wrestlers in it. Or Arianna Lysier, who was created by Shannfan14. Any other characters than the above are my own creation

Chapter 2 

It was a month after my victorious arrival into the WWE. I was back in Buffalo, my hometown. I was walking down the hall when Theodore Long stopped me.

"How ya doing player?" he asked me. "Look we have been looking at another wrestler from jour old federation. I think you know his name. It's Dave Mutsini."

I knew the name well. He was my old tag team partner. We had been friends for a long time. I talked to him on my first day. He had wished he was me, now he has his chance to be just like me.

"Yeah I know him." I said. "Is he joining us?" Theodore nodded. "Well Mr. Long thanks. I'll go tell Johnny and Nunzio. When is he coming?"

"Next week" He said. "Oh and Ben, you don't have a match tonight. I am going to give you some airtime though to tell the fans about Dave. Ok player?"

"Fine by me" I said then ran off towards the dressing room. There was a smile on my face that seemed to be plastered on my face.

When I got to the dressing room only Johnny was there. I walked in and he met me at the door. He could tell something was on my mind.

"What's up Ben?" he inquired. "Something is going on I can tell. So what is it?"

"I was talking to Mr. Long." I said. "We are going to have a new ally in the F.B.I. he is an old friend of mine named Dave Mutsini. He'll be here next week."

Johnny didn't show any expression. He looked like he was thinking. Then I heard Nunzio's voice coming from the other door.

"What's he like?" Nunzio asked entering the room. "Is he strong like you? Or is he a lightweight like me? Just tell me he is Italian."

"He is Italian." I said, "He weighs 220. You really couldn't tell by his because he is constantly jumping in the air to do high flying moves."

There was a knock at the door and Theodore Long stepped in. he had a big smile on his face. He motioned for Johnny and Nunzio to step out for a second. They walked out and Theodore turned to me.

"Sorry player there has been a small change in plans for tonight." He pulled out a sheet that had some facts about me on it. "I forgot this is your hometown. I would like you to have a match tonight in front of the Buffalo fans. And Dave is here tonight. Not to wrestle. He has a front row seat."

"That is so like him. He always got good tickets when the WWE was in town." I said laughing. "Ok Mr. Long I'll compete tonight. Do I still get to introduce him?"

"You don't have to call me Mr. Long unless we are out there or the cameras are on. Just call me Teddy. Yeah you do. In fact invite him to stand at ringside. We have a video of him set up in the truck. When you introduce him just call for it and the will play it."

"Ok when do I go out there?" I asked with excitement

"Start heading out there now we will start the show then have you come out. Your match will happen. Then we saved you a seat in the audience right next to Dave. You can sit out in the crowd until Nunzio and Johnny's match. Their facing the Dudleys in a tag match, and you know where Bubba and D-von are Spike is sure to be there. And now they are in good relationship with some of the other heels. And you have gotten on the bad side of some of them"

"We can take care of them Teddy. Thank you." I walked out and told Johnny and Nunzio that I would talk to them later. I walked out towards the stage thinking about what I would say. I reached the curtain and was waiting for the fireworks that opened the show to finish then told the guy working the music to play mine.

The instant the music started the crowd went wild. I knew they would, it's my hometown no less. I walked out to the ring. I climbed onto the apron and stepped over the ropes. This had become my normal entrance. I took a microphone from the guy at ringside. I tapped it to se if it was on then started to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen." I said "There is a new name on the WWE roster. Another man for right here in Buffalo NY." I stopped to hear the crowd and to look to se were he was. "His name is Dave Mutsini. He is good friend of mine. And I am proud to say the newest member of the F.B.I. We have set up a little video for you all of you to see telling all about him. Play it for me."

The movie played on the Jumbotron. It showed the shadow of him but not his face. They used his voice. He was saying that he has waited for this opportunity to show the world what he was made of. In the background there was some Italian music playing in the background. The video ended and I started to speak again.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. I have another surprise for you. Dave Mutsini is here tonight." The crowd was cheering. "Unfortunately he is not here to wrestle. Mr. cameramen fallow me." We walked out of the ring. "He's in the crowd, somewhere." That's when I saw him he was kind of hidden behind Tazz and Cole. He was holding a poster saying, "Hey Ben Remember Me" on it. I walked over to him. "There you are. How you doing?"

"Good" he said, "It's nice to know you didn't forget me."

"I could never forget a face like that" I joked. He gave me a slight nudge on the chin. "No really this man is one of the greatest athletes in the state. We wrestled together months ago. How about for old times sake you join me at ringside. I have a match next"

"Well why not." He said almost immediately. Who are you facing?"

"Well I don't know. All I know is that I'm next."

He hopped over the barricade and fallowed me until I climbed up onto the apron. I once again stepped over the top rope. He had the crowd cheering and ranting for me.

"Who ever I am facing come on out this is your Day of Judgment" I dropped the microphone

Booker T's music started playing He stepped through the curtain. He looked like he was ready for a fight, which was what I was going to give him. He slid into the ring and I was there to meet him. We were swinging away at each other. The crowd cheered, that was until Spike Dudley showed his face.

He had come from the crowd and had hit me from behind. This caused the ref to disqualify Booker T. It also caused me to get angry. I turned to face Spike, which was what Booker wanted. He started hitting me from behind like Spike did. I fell like a ton of bricks.

Lucky for me Dave could not take any more. He slid into the ring and took a swing at Booker. The force of the shot knocked Booker out of the ring. Then I got up, you could see the anger build on my face. I grabbed Spike and gave the sign for the Judges Gavel. I picked up Spice and got him into position. I was about to hit the move when Bubba and D-Von ran out.

I dropped Spike and turned to face Bubba who was swinging right for me. His swing hit me right on the chin. I was down again. I rolled out of the ring and onto the floor. This left Dave was left in with Bubba and D-Von.

Dave would have had the shortest career the WWE has ever seen, if it wasn't for Nunzio and Johnny running in to help him. They took care of the Dudleys and helped me back into the ring. I called for the microphone again.

"Hey Dudley Dorks!" I yelled. The Dudleys turned. "You Too Mr. Five time chump! I have had enough of you guys. I know That Bubba and D-von are facing Nunzio and Johnny tonight, but how about since there is four of you and for of us, we have an old fashion eight man tag match next week."

That's when Theodore Long's music started playing. He stepped out onto the stage. He had a smile on his face. He picked up a microphone and started talking.

"Hold on there player." He said. "That's not a bad idea but let me add a spin to it. Instead of being a normal eight-man tag, let's add on the word elimination to the title. Yeah in fact that's what its going to be. Unless there are any other ideas".

Booker who had garbed a microphone himself started speaking.

"Hold on a second dog." He said. "I have an idea to add on to this. An eight-man elimination tag sounds good, but how about we set it up like a gauntlet match. Both side sends a competitor into the ring, once he gets defeated another member of his team takes his place. The team that survives, namely us, wins."

Theodore stopped to think for a minute then spoke.

"Well player, that sounds too good to pass up. So it will be All three of the Dudleys and Booker T verses all four members of the F.B.I. tonight. Believe that". Theodore walked back through the curtain.

Booker, the Dudleys, and Nunzio and Johnny walked back stage. Leaving Dave and me at ringside. I told him to go back to his seat we would be back out there later. He sat down.

I walked to the back. Theodore Long was standing behind the curtain. He turned around. I walked up to him.

"Hey man Dave doesn't have his gear how can he wrestle tonight?" I asked.

"Well he'll just have to use some of the spare equipment then player." He looked at me and motioned for me to go back out there. "Tell him to come in the back."

I walked back out to him and told him to accompany to the back. He approved and jumped over the rail.

"Hey man you can use some of the spare equipment I have." He nodded and walked through the curtain. I turned around and looked to view the crowd. There were a few more F.B.I. posters and a few just saying "Ben Bordonaro". I loved to see the fans cheer for me.

I caught up with Dave in the hall. I knew he was waiting for me because he didn't know were to go. I tapped him on the shoulder and told him to follow me. I took the long way just to mess with his head, but we eventually reached the locker room.

We walked in and Johnny had just finished rigging up the locker for Dave. I handed him my spare gear and pointed out a locker for him. He opened the locker and the Halloween mask flew out at him like it did me on my first night. He jumped and then ripped the mask out of the locker.

"I'll tell you some wise word that Johnny told me a month ago." I looked at Johnny who could not believe Dave fell for the same thing I did. "Loosen up kid"

He looked back at me with a little bit of anger in his face. "Who are you calling a kid I am a year older than you."

I shook my head and told him to get ready. Johnny, Nunzio, and I were starting to compose a plan on what we were going to do.

"Well let's set it up with Johnny starting the match." Nunzio said. "Then me then you, then finally Dave"

I was ok with the plan, but there was something still bothering me. The match seemed too easy. There had to be something else. There was a knock at the door. I opened it up and one of the stagehands handed me a note. I read it and then motioned for every one to gather around me.

"Hey guys another new wrestler is going to ref our match". I said laughing slightly. "And Dave guess who it is. It's Arianna Lysier".

An hour went by and the stagehand returned. He told us we were on soon. I could tell that Dave was nervous. I tapped him on the shoulder and told him to head out.

"I am ready," he said. "just lead the way."

I didn't believe him. He was too uptight and he was sweating. We walked down to the curtain and motioned for our music to play. We walked out just as the music started. I was first out then Nunzio then Johnny and finally Dave. We entered the ring and I grabbed the microphone.

"Dudley Boys, Booker T, come face your Day of Judgment" The crowd was as wild as I had ever heard. "The F.B.I. is ready lets do this."

A strange music played. It wasn't Booker's or the Dudley's I was stumped, that is until Arianna walked out. My mouth dropped. She was still as fit and strong looking as ever.

I remember her from my training camp. It was the same time I first met Dave as well. We trained together because we were from the same general area. Dave and I were from Buffalo, Arianna was from Rochester was 45 minutes away.

She walked to the ring in a ref shirt and black elbow pads. She slid into the ring and winked at me. She must have remembered me.

Then the Dudley Boys music started. Bubba, D-Von, and Spike walked out and waited in front of the ring. Then Booker walked out. They were arguing who would start the match.

Bubba finally stepped into the ring. Then Dave, Nunzio, and I slid out. The fight didn't take long Bubba was no match for Johnny. Bubba lost and was sent to the back.

Johnny was celebrating with us after the first victory. We were so distracted that we didn't see Spike slide into the ring. He rolled up Johnny and won. Then Nunzio stepped in. he was doing fine until D-Von interfered. Nunzio had no chance.

Then it was my turn. I stepped into the ring. I didn't like that it was three on two. The fight started. Spike tried to charge at me full force. It didn't work. I stuck my boot in his face and he was out cold. I pinned him and he was sent back.

Then it was D-Von's turn. He slid into the ring and tried to hit me while I was talking to Dave. Luckily I saw him from the corner of my eye. I did a mule kick to knock D-Von down. I picked him up for the Judges Gavel. I held him up a few minutes then dropped him down. Covering him for the one...two...three. D-Von was gone.

That left Booker versus Dave and me. Booker climbed into the ring and pointed right to me. I ran at him preparing for a new move I was perfecting for about a week. I call it the "Hand of Judgment" a modified version of the Clothesline from Hell. He ducked and hit me in the BookEnd. I was pinned.

Booker was yelling at me as I walked to the back. Not noticing Dave just stood and yelled. Booker turned around and Dave hit a super kick. Booker was out cold Dave pinned Booker before I reached the back.

I walked back to the ring followed by Nunzio and Johnny. We stood in the ring and Arianna raised our hands in victory. Booker got back up and hit Dave. Arianna grabbed Booker and slammed Booker hard on the mat. Then she removed the ref shirt revealing a green, white, and red shirt. She had joined the F.B.I.

I knew we would be unstoppable especially with the Royal Rumble next month.

The end of Chapter 2.


	3. A Big Announcement and a Bigger Surprise

**Chapter 3**

Not much happened the rest of that month I was sick so I missed one week. And the week after I didn't have a match. So there's no point in me telling you what happened those weeks.

It was the first week in January when I had something big happened to me. I was heading to the dressing room when Dave caught up to me. He looked excited.

"Hey Ben." He said "Guess what. We have a chance to be tag team champions. Just like the old days."

"Cool" I said. "When?"

"Tonight" he was saying as his eyes bugged out in excitement. I told him to calm down. He took a deep breath and told me we were in the main event. He also said that Arianna was going to be at ringside.

"Oh yeah." Dave said. "Theodore Long was looking for you too. He is in his office now."

I walked down the hallway to Teddy's office. The door was slightly opened so I walked in. Teddy was on the phone with somebody saying something about a great idea. He hung up the phone and turned to me.

"Hello there player." Teddy said. "I take it Dave gave you the good news. Well I have some more good news for you. How would you like to be part of the Royal Rumble?"

"Are you asking me to be in the rumble? I would love to." I said sounding like Dave did earlier.

"Good then I'll put your name in" he said writing my name on a sheet. "I like you kid. You're a good man. Good luck with those tag team titles tonight."

I walked out of his office and towards my locker room. As I walked to the door the area seemed too quiet. I thought that Johnny was up to one of his tricks again. I walked in to the room. It was pitch black. I turned on the lights and a banner was hanging on the wall and every one walked out from the other room.

"Congratulations Ben" Dave said as he walked out with a cupcake with a sparkler on it.

"What?" I asked as Dave handed the cupcake to me.

"Teddy told us all about your possible entry into the rumble two weeks ago." Nunzio said. "We knew you would enter so we set up this little party."

"Nun of us were given entry but you were." Johnny said. "Your one lucky dude."

"I know you'll win man." Dave said then started to whisper in to my ear. "Who knows maybe the victory will give you enough courage to ask Torrie out."

I turned beet red. Dave knew I liked Torrie Wilson. And I kind of think she liked me a little too. We would chat a little in the parking lot after the shows. Every time I went to ask her out I would get tong tied and just tell a joke or something.

"Ok, ok" I said laughing. "I do have something to say. If I win and become Champion at Wrestle Mania, I will buy each of you something special as a thank you. Because I don't think I would have had the confidence to agree to compete in the rumble if it wasn't for a team, no friends like you."

I don't do mushy stuff often but what could I say. I knew that my words were true. I would have never even been this far in the WWE if it wasn't for Johnny, Nunzio, Dave, and Arianna.

The night went on until it was time for my match. Dave was already near the stage because he couldn't just sit and wait. I wet him just behind the curtain. Arianna arrived just after I did and we decided we were ready to go to the ring. Our music played and we walked out.

We had green, white, and red fireworks go off just as we were half way down the ramp. The fans loved it. We climbed up into the ring and Dave grabbed a microphone. While he was checking it I was looking out at the crowd. There had to be at least ten to fifteen signs for me, and another ten F.B.I. signs.

"Is every body here ready for some action?" Dave yelled. "Well before we get started I have something to say. With the Royal Rumble coming up in a few weeks superstars are doing every thing they can to get in. Ben here is one superstar who will be in the rumble. And mock my words he will win."

Dave tossed me the microphone and got the crowd chanting "Ben, Ben"

"Well fans I will win." I said with a smile on my face. "But as Dave said, that's a couple of weeks away. Tonight there are only three things on my mind. They are Kenzo Suzuki, Rene Dupree, and the tag team championships. So come on out and face your day of judgment!"

The music hit and Kenzo and Rene stepped out. There was something different though. There was no Hiroko or Fife. They must have known they were in for a fight. They ran down to the ring and slid under the ropes. Kenzo stepped to the out side and was ready for the match. I also stepped to the out side leaving Rene and Dave in the ring. Rene was not happy about this he wanted me because he was in the rumble also.

I called Dave over and reached out my hand. The crowd cheered as Dave tagged me in. Rene tried to get the first shot in as I stepped through the ropes, but Dave made sure that he didn't. With one powerful punch Rene was down.

I picked him up and slapped a DDT on him then went for a cover. I got a two then he kicked out. He had gotten back up and was punching and kicking me. Nothing he did could knock me down. Even though he tried.

He tagged Kenzo in. I guess that he figured if he couldn't knock me down then maybe Kenzo could. Kenzo ran in and immediately hit me with a super kick. It dazed me a little and I fell into the ropes. Luckily for me I landed near my corner. Dave had reached his hand out just as I fell to be tagged in.

He hopped over the ropes and started pounding Kenzo in to oblivion. Rene stepped in and Dave drop kicked him. Rene fell over the top rope and landed on his head. Rene was out cold leaving Kenzo versus Dave and me. Dave tagged me in and picked Kenzo up in a fireman's carry. I ran and hit a version of a diamond cutter as Dave landed a reverse Samoan drop. Then I pinned Kenzo for the One..Two..Three.

The match was over. We were handed the title belts. Then I told Dave help get Kenzo up while I picked up Rene. Then I motioned for the Dave and Kenzo to head to the back. I lifted Rene over my shoulder and walked to the back.

As we reached the hallway Rene woke up. His first reaction was to hit me, but Kenzo stopped him. He shook his head and told Rene to calm down.

"Why you help us?" Kenzo asked. "You won the match."

I looked at Kenzo. He looked confused. I patted him on the back and smiled.

"Because these belts would mean nothing without honor". I said and Dave nodded. "You guys put up a great fight. We are equals. We will settle our disputes like men in the ring, not out here."

Rene looked like he didn't believe me. He tried to hit me again. This time I hit back.

"Are you so blind as not to see we want to be friends with you?" I yelled at him "do you like having the crowd boo you out of the arena? I my self could not handle the crowd hating me. Why do you do it."

"Why do I do it? Why do I do it?" Rene yelled back then his voice quieted down "You know what.... I don't know. Ok Mr. Bordonaro I'll give this being good a try. If it doesn't work I am going to come after you." He smiled and walked down the hall. He turned around and yelled at me. "just remember we're both in the rumble." He walked away.

That night back in the hotel room I watched the tape of tonight's show. I listened to what Cole and Tazz had to say about me in the rumble.

"This kid has a great chance to win Tazz." Cole remarked.

"Chance nothing my man Joey Numbers says he will win hands down." Taz replied.

I was walking on air the whole rest of the week.


	4. A Royal Rumble to Remember

Chapter 4 

The following weeks that lead to the rumble were filled with title defenses and interviews. It would be a waist of time to explain them all. The easiest way for me to sum them up is by saying Dave and I are still tag team champs.

The day of the rumble in Nashville Johnny had picked me up from the hotel and was taking me out for breakfast. Danny, Nunzio, Arianna, Rene, and Kenzo were going to be there. There was also a surprise that Dave set up for me.

We arrived at a rather large restaurant. Johnny waved me in before I got a good look at whose cars were here. I normally can tell who is working at the arena by the cars in the parking lot.

Just as we walked into the door a teenager who was leaving noticed who we were. He stopped us and pulled out a sharpie marker and took off his hat.

"Mr. Bordonaro, Mr. Stamboli can I have your autograph?" he asked.

"Sure kid." I said laughing "What's your name?"

"Danny Jones" the boy said. "I am probably the biggest F.B.I. fan there is."

"Wait" I said. "Not the Danny Jones who is president of my online fan club".

"Yes that's me," the kid said laughing. "One day I want to be a wrestler. Just like you Mr. Bordonaro"

"Please call me Ben," I said. "I hope to see you competing agents me someday." I handed the hat and marker to Johnny. He sighed the hat and handed them to the kid. He shook our hands then left. I looked at Johnny's face he had a grin that went from ear to ear.

"It's good to know we have fans at the rumble tonight." Johnny laughed. "Oh yeah Nunzio and I have a big match tonight. We are facing Cena and Eddie Gurrero. If they win they are the number one contenders for your title." He looked at his watch. "Oh man we're late."

We walked up to a room that was labeled "Reserved". We walked in and there everyone was there. Dave walked over to us and smiled.

"Are you ready today Dude?" he asked. I nodded. "Ok after breakfast we have to get to the arena so you can pick your number for the rumble."

We ate and joked. I noticed Dave do a text message. I didn't see what he had typed but it had something about the surprise Dave had planed.

As we finished breakfast there was a knock on the door. Dave stepped out. When he came back in he waved me over.

"Hey man. I guess Johnny told you about the surprise I had for you right?" I nodded. "Did he tell you what it was." I shook my head. "Well than step out here."

We stepped out into the hallway. There was a small three layered cake sitting on a table. The cake said, "Good luck Ben".

"Ok. Ready?" he asked. "Come on out".

Out from underneath the table Torrie Wilson stepped out. My jaw dropped. I gave Dave a look that needed no words. It was a "thank you man but I will get you for this" look.

Torrie looked at me. She motioned for Dave to leave. He walked back into the room and closed the door.

"Well your in the rumble tonight, huh?" she inquired. "Dave told me that you liked me. You know what? I like you too."

Those words lifted about one million tons of my shoulders. My mind was relieved from months of wondering if she liked me. I decided to do what I could not do before.

"So would you like to go out sometime? I know a great Italian restaurant in Buffalo." I said. "Since we have to be in Rochester later on that week and it is near Buffalo...."

"I love to" She interrupted. "So I will talk to you after the show.'

"Yeah" I said and then had a brainstorm. "Hey do you want to join us for lunch later. It will be a blast. I know a Country music restaurant near the arena. Country music is my kind of a hobby of mine."

"Ok" she pulled out a card and handed it to me. "It's my cell phone number and the address of my hotel. Call me when you go."

She walked out the door and into her car. I stepped back into the room and slapped Dave on the back oh his head. He looked at me smiled and went back to eating. He knew I would get him for what he did. And he also knew that I never leave scores unsettled.

After everyone was finished we all started talking about what we were doing today. There were ideas of going early to the arena, going to the country music hall of fame, and going back to the hotel to sleep.

"Well" I said. "I have a lunch date. So what ever you do I might be out of. So I don't care."

After breakfast Johnny drove me to the hotel. He went up to his room while I got into my car. I checked my cell phone to see if it had power. Then I drove to the arena. There were already fans standing in line to get in. I decided to dive them a little treat for coming so early. There was a stage and a microphone set up for interviews as the wrestlers and there were a few autograph booths set up. I walked over to the stage and tapped on the microphone. The crowd silenced.

"Welcome all to the WWE Royal Rumble" I said. I thought of what I knew of the rumble. "Are you ready to see thirty of the best WWE superstars duke it out for a chance to face the heavyweight champ? Well that later but for the next..." I looked at my watch. I had about three hours until I was thinking about calling Torrie. "Two and a half hours I will be sighing autographs at the booth over there, near the door."

I set my watch's alarm and walked over to the booth. The entire crowd seemed to line up. After about ten or twelve people a familiar voice reached my ears.

"So we meet again." It said. "Can I just get a picture?"

I looked up. It was Danny. I smiled and nodded. He stepped over to me. Then an older guy, I think his dad stood on the other side. I flexed my muscles as the flash went off.

"Thanks again Ben." He said and walked away. After about 80 to 90 more autographs my watch went off. I stood up and walked to the stage and started to talk again.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, I have to get going." I said. "I'll see you at the rumble".

I walked into the arena and headed towards the locker rooms. As I got to the hallway I stopped one of stagehands were the numbers were being drawn. He told me and started going back to what he was doing. I walked down until I reached a room that was labeled "Special Event".

I walked into the room there was a man standing near an old lottery wheel. He asked me my name and started spinning the wheel. I stopped it and polled out a ball. Inside the ball was a little piece of paper. I opened the ball and showed the paper to the man.

"Number fifteen" the man, said. "That's half way. Good luck."

I walked out of the room and headed towards the locker room. I dropped off my bag then headed back to my car. I dialed Torrie's number. She picked up and I asked her if she was ready to go to lunch.

"Sure" she said. "I'll be in the lobby of my hotel. Come on in I'll meet you there."

I drove to her hotel. The street was packed with cars luckily there was one extra space in front of the hotel. I got out of my car and walked into the hotel.

The hotel was packed with people. I saw her standing near the desk. Walking over to her I tripped over my own feet. She walked over to me and helped me up.

"Thanks" I said. "I never trip in the ring. I wonder what happened."

"Hmmm. I wonder," she said with a smile.

We left the hotel and headed for the car. The whole time we talked. We talked about my old federation, and if Dave was as annoying then as he is now. Dave I almost forgot about him. I still need to get my revenge on him.

We reached the car after what seemed like years had gone by. I looked at the clock on my car stereo only ten minutes went buy. We rode around until we reached the restaurant. It was set up to be just like an old saloon. We walked in.

The interior matched the outside perfectly. It was as if we had gone back in time to the old west. We sat down at a table and ordered a couple of colas. As the drinks arrived we started talking about the rumble.

"So, What number did you draw?" she asked. "The rumble is half skill and half luck. The luck is in the draw. So, what number did you draw?"

"I drew a good number." I said. "Number fifteen. Halfway through the match. So let's see if the match is half skill and half luck and I drew the number that is half way threw... That means that I'm already a forth of the way there. I think."

She laughed. I always had a way of making people laugh. Maybe it's a gift. Or maybe it was just something I picked up watching sitcoms for 27 years.

We ordered an appetizer of fried pickles. I liked them and I thought Torrie would too. She was a little skeptical at first but she tried them and loved them. Who knew something so simple could be such a hit?

After we ate half the pickles the lights dimmed and a man stepped out. He was dressed in a cowboy outfit.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" he said. "It is time for our daily line dancing lessons. If anyone wants a lesson then step on out to the floor."

"Do you want to give it a try?" I asked Torrie.

"Ok" she said standing up. "On one condition" she grabbed me by the shirt. "You are going up too."

We walked on to the dance floor. It was only us and the instructor. He walked over to us with a look of confusion on his face.

"Aren't you Ben Bordonaro and Torrie Wilson from the WWE?" he asked. I nodded. "Woah! Ladies and Gentlemen we have some celebrities in the house. From the WWE we have one half of the Smackdown tag camps Ben Bordonaro. And we also have one of the WWE's hottest divas Torrie Wilson. If you're a wrestling fan come on up."

As soon as he said it seemed like everyone that was in the building was on the dance floor. We danced for about two maybe three hours. Believe me that had to be the best couple of hours I have ever spent.

After lunch we walked down the street when we came across a store that sold cowboy hats. Torrie and I walked in and started looking around. There were more than just hats there. The store also had duster coats and boots.

"Maybe I should tell Taker about this place" I told Torrie.

"Yeah I think you should." She replied. "He's doing a radio show tomorrow morning so he is not leaving until late. Maybe you can persuade him to stop by after the radio thing."

I walked around until I found a very ordinal hat. It was green, white, and red, just like the Italian flag. It was too small for my head but I thought that maybe Nunzio would like it. I also found two nice white hats. I picked them up. I thought I could buy the smaller one for Torrie and the bigger one for me.

"Hey" Torrie whispered. "Doesn't this look like Trish Stratus' hat? Maybe she shops here. What do you got there?"

"Oh!" I said. "I was thinking about getting this for you." I put the large hat on her head and the small one on mine. "And this one for me".

She laughed then switched them around. "That's much better." She said. "And what about that one?"

"I thought Nunzio would like it." I said. "He was the one that got me into the rumble. He gave up his slot to give me a chance. I thought this would be a nice thank you."

"Yeah it would be." She said looking at her watch. "We have to get to the arena soon"

"Yeah I'm ready" I said semi disappointingly. Then I saw Torrie had something in her hand. "What is that?"

"Oh, it's something for you." She said "But you can't open it until you get to the arena. Promise me."

"OK I promise", I said. "Just give me the hat so I can check out" she handed me the hat and I walked over to the counter and checked out. Then I gave Torrie back her hat and walked towards the door. "Come on" I said. We walked back to the car.

While in the car we decided that I would give Torrie a ride to the arena and back from the arena after the show. And since my stuff was already at the arena I didn't have to stop to get it from my hotel.

We stopped back at Torrie's hotel. We got her stuff and drove to the arena. The crowd that was there when I stopped to get my number had at least doubled in size. Luckily the back parking lot was open. We were able to drive in without being noticed. We walked into the arena when Teddy Long stopped us.

"How you doing player?" he asked. "Hey seeing you two together stirs up one question. Are you two going out or something?"

"Well uh." I said. "Umm..."

"Yes we are." Torrie said

"Ok. Cool." Teddy said. "That gives me an idea. Torrie you are in a match against Trish Stratus in that inter-promotional match right? Well doesn't that Tyson Tomko guy accompany her to ringside? I also think re is in the rumble. Well why don't you, Ben accompany Torrie to ringside? It could be the start of another great story line for the F.B.I."

"Aren't you pushing us a little hard on the crowd?" I asked. "Won't the crowd start to reject us?"

"Let me ask you ask you something player." Teddy said. "I know you used to watch wrestling. Do you remember the N.w.O.?"

"Oh I see were you are going with this". I decided to crack a joke. "You're comparing me to Hulk Hogan."

Teddy laughed and reached out his hand. I shook his hand and laughed myself. Torrie joined in with a small giggle. Teddy looked at me still with a smile on his face.

"NO... ha ha ha... player." He was laughing. "I was thinking more on how they were a large group that started as the outsiders and grew into the revolutionary force in wrestling today. I guess I can compare you to Hogan or even The Rock."

"Ok so I would be the Hogan of this new N.w.O. huh?" Teddy nodded. "Ok I'm in I just have to ask everyone else."

"Well." Torrie said. "If nobody else agrees I'm in. well I got to get ready for the match." She walked into her locker room.

"Well Teddy there is one question left." I said. "When is Torrie's match?"

"It's third." He said. "Oh and the resin I stopped you was to wish you luck during the rumble. Number fifteen is half way, but looking at the list of names after you it will be an uphill battle. Oh and there are going to be two legends in the rumble. I can't tell you who the are though."

"Thanks I'll be careful." I said walking toward the locker room. I stopped in front of the special event room to see the listing of who had what number. This is what the list said:

BOOKER T

CHRIS JERICHO

GARRISON CADE

FUNAKI

HARDCORE HOLLY

LUTHER REIGNS

ORLANDO JORDAN

RODNEY MACK

THE HURRICANE

WILLIAM REGAL

TEST

TAJIRI

STEVEN RICHARDS

TYSON TOMKO

BENJAMIN BORDONARO

CHUCK PALUMBO

HEIDENREICH

RENE DUPREE

CHRIS BENOIT

BATISTA

SHANNON MOORE

UNDERTAKER

KANE

MICK FOLEY

RANDY ORTON

ROB VAN DAM

ROSEY

RIC FLAIR

It was going to be a long night for me. I walked in to the looker room. There was no one there yet. They must be talking to someone in the hallway or something I thought. That's when I remembered that Dave was in a dark match. He and Arianna must be out there right now. I got changed and headed to Torrie's locker room. On the way I ran into Johnny and Nunzio.

"Hey Ben." Johnny said. "I saw the list, your number fifteen. Very cool".

"Thanks." I said. "Oh Nunzio I have a gift for you. A thank you for giving up your spot in the rumble for me. I'll give it to you when I get back to the Locker room."

"You didn't have to" he said. I didn't hear him. I was already around the corner.

I was right in front of Torrie's locker room when Trish and Tyson stopped me. Tyson pushed me out of the way as Trish entered the room. This made me angry. I clocked him right on the side of the head. It knocked him down and the heard a loud thud from inside.

I ran inside to see Trish and Torrie fighting. I did the one thing any red blooded, American, man would do. I got into the middle of them and split them up. Trish slapped me and tried to hit Torrie. Tyson stepped in and held me back luckily for me Dave was passing by and heard the struggle. He runs in and tosses Tyson clear out of the room.

"You're not so brave when that idiot isn't around, huh?" I said. "You better watch your back out there tonight. Torrie will have some company out there."

Trish left and Dave walked towards the door. He looked out to see if Tyson was still out there. He was gone. Dave walked back in and looked around.

"So this is Torrie's locker room" Dave said. "Very nice. Teddy stopped me after my match. Told me Ben had some news for me."

"I'll meet you in the locker room." I said and Dave left. I turned to Torrie. "Come with me. I'll introduce you to the rest of the team." We walked to the locker room and stopped in front of the door. Wait here until I call you. Ok." She nodded and I walked into the door.

Everyone was either stretching or watching the TV to see the signs. I walked over to my stuff and grabbed the shopping bag. Then I cleared my throat. This gained everyone's attention.

"Ok everyone I have two things to say. First I got Nunzio a little thank you gift for giving up his spot in the rumble." I said giving him the bag. He pulled out the hat and thanked me. "Next I talked to Teddy Long and he wants us to start a new form of the old N.w.O." the room was filled with yes's and some cheering. "I'm giving Kenzo and Rene an invite to join us, but I have found one member and they're right outside the door. Come on in!"

Torrie stepped in. Dave's jaw dropped. He knew that we had gone out for lunch. He knew that something had to have happened. So he just smiled and welcomed her. As a matter of fact everyone did.

"Well I have to go out there to stand in Torrie's corner during her match. And that match is next. Followed by an interview then the rumble. See you when I win." I said walking out the door with Torrie. We walked down to the curtain where Trish and Tyson were waiting for us. I had my hands clenched into fists to clobber Tyson.

"Easy man save the hitting for the rumble." He said. "A wimp like you should save your energy".

"That's it," I said as I hit Tyson. The shot sent him staggering through the curtain. I followed him out swinging wildly. Then Trish jumped on my back to try to stop me. Torrie grabbed Trish and rolled her into the ring. The match was on. I was too busy attacking Tyson to see what was going on. The next thing I knew the bell had rung and Torrie's music had started to play.

I slid into the ring and raised Torrie's hand in victory. She gave me a small kiss on the cheek and exited the ring. I just stood there in shock. My mind was blank. I looked over at the ref.

"Did she just kiss me or was I dreaming?" I asked. The ref just nodded. I left the ring and caught up with Torrie. "Why did you kiss me?" I asked

"Well" she replied. "I thought it was perfect. After that date we had earlier and the way you made sure Tyson didn't interfere in my match, you deserved it"

I walked to the back and remembered the gift Torrie had given me. I had never opened it. I ran back to the locker room to pick it up. I opened the gift it. It was a red leather jacket with green F.B.I. letters.

I left the locker room and ran into Torrie. She must have been looking for me. She looked at the jacket in my hand. She smiled and started talking.

"So do you like my gift?" she asked. "Listen Teddy asked if I would accompany you out to the ring during the rumble. What do you think?"

"I like the idea. In fact I was going to ask you the same thing." I said. "Well I got an interview now so let's go."

We walked down to the interview area. Josh Mathews was waiting for me. He walked over and sowed me where to stand. Then the camera started rolling.

"Well fans the rumble is almost started and I can't wait to see the results" he said. "Right now I have one of the top choices to win the match right here. Mr. Ben Bordonaro. Well Ben it looks like you have had a big day already. But before I get to that I would like to get your feelings on the rumble tonight?"

"Well Josh I hope that Tyson is still out there when my number comes up. He started this earlier tonight but I will finish it. He will face his day of judgment."

"While we are on the subject of earlier tonight, I was wondering what happened between you and Torrie?" he asked.

"Well why don't you ask her yourself? Come on out Torrie." I said. Torrie walked into the area and stood right in front of me.

"Well Josh, Ben and I have a lot in common." She said. "And I don't know what happened. I just acted on the spur of the moment."

"Ok Josh one more question then I got to go" I said.

"Ok. Everyone in the back and all the fans know you watched wrestling since you were young." He said. "Will you have enough self-drive to force yourself to eliminate the two legends?"

"I'll show you tonight." I said. "I have my autograph book ready for after the match but, that it after the match. I am not going to let two old-timers eliminate me."

"Well there you have it." Josh said. "Ben Bordonaro is ready for the rumble. Let's take it out to Lillian Garcia to start the rumble." I walked out of the interview area as Lillian read the rules. I knew I would have to wait about a half-hour but I knew it would seem like only seconds too me.

By the time my number was close, Torrie and I had a plan. She was going to join me at ringside with a bottle of water. Once I had a chance I would get a drink. It would keep myself ready for the battles.

I heard the crowd count down the ten seconds I had left before it was my turn. Each second seemed like a year. The buzzer went off and I stepped through the curtain with Torrie. The crowd went wild. They loved Torrie and me together. I look down to the ring Tyson was fighting Tajiri. This would be my chance to eliminate both.

I quickly ran down to the ring and slid in. Tyson had Tajiri up in a chokehold. I dropkicked Tyson and he dropped Tajiri over the top rope. Tajiri was so mad he spit the green mist into Tyson's face. I took that chance to pick Tyson up in the Judges Gavel and slammed him down. Then I just picked him up and tossed him over the top rope.

Then the ten-second clock started to count down. It was time for the first legend to make his entrance. The clock hit zero and a bunch of red and yellow lights started to swirl. The song "Real American" started playing. My heart stopped. It was The Hulk Hogan, my favorite Wrestler from the 1980's. Hogan walked down the ramp and stepped through the ropes. He asked for a microphone.

"Man it's good to be back in front of all you Hulkamaniacks." He said. "And You know what, the Hulkster is back to what he loves." The crowd cheered. "Well, Mr. Bordonaro It seams that you have started quite the group of competitors together. Big teams just like I did in my days in the n.W.o. Well brother I want in. What do you say?"

"Well I have one thing to say about that" I said then stuck out my hand. "Welcome to my n.W.o."

We shook hands and the buzzer went off again. Chuck Palumbo walked out. I talked to Nunzio and Johnny about Chuck. He was a former F.B.I. member. He was transferred over to raw just after a Wrestlemania. Hogan and I wad short work of him and started joking around doing the Hogan taunts for jokes.

We took care of numbers eighteen through twenty-two with ease. Next was the other legend. The buzzer went off and the arena went dark. A familiar song started to play. I could not think of who it was but the music seemed recent. I looked at the curtain to figure out who it was. The crowd knew before I did. It was Brock Lesner. He walked down the ramp and jumped onto the apron of the ring. He stepped through the ropes and ran towards Hogan. Hogan and Lesner had a rivalry a few years ago but they never finished it. Brock picked Hogan up for the F-5 and I kicked Brock over the top rope, but Hogan went with him. Hogan slid back into the ring and told me he would meet up with me after the match then walked out. Lesner on the other hand pulled me out under the bottom rope and hit slammed me in an F-5 outside the ring. I was out cold.

The next thing I remember Torrie calling my name. I looked in the ring. Only Flair and Orton were left. They must have forgotten about me because the ref told me I was still in.

Just as I slid into the ring Flair had dumped Orton over the rope. He was celebrating his victory when I dropkicked him over the top. The bell rang and my music was playing. I had won the rumble. Johnny, Dave, and Hogan ran down to the ring and held me up in victory.

Josh Mathews ran down to the ring with a microphone. Smiling and shaking he starts talking into the microphone.

"Ben Bordonaro congratulations on winning the rumble. What are you going to do now?" he asked.

"I'm going to Buffalo." I replied

End of chapter 4

I am going to create a side story based on what has happened. Check "Home Town Hero" when it is finished.


End file.
